Insanity
by badwolf1999
Summary: Ensign pavel chekov thinks he might be losing his sanity. What happens after a unfortanate mishap with the landing party, leaves Chekov stranded on an unknown planet. When the get to him they discover his is greatly wounded. McCoy does his best to fix him, but dammit man he's a doctor not a mental therapist! Chekov keeps acting wierd, frightened even. What happened down there?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 nightmares

Chekov was running, from what, he wasn't really sure. Was a monster? Perhaps an some foreign alien? Was it even real? Was it… no it couldn't possibly be. he dismissed the thought because it was impossible. He may not have known who or what his pursuer was, but he knew one thing. He was Terrified. He was scared and he didn't know why. A cold sweat broke across his forehead. Why was it so dark. He was tired, exhausted. He wished he could stop but he guessed his chaser wasn't a friend. He glanced back and saw a dark shadow, he ran faster. His surroundings were a blur, it was cold, dark and damp. Never had the ensign felt so alone. So powerless. He hated this, but he had no way to fight and he had to run. It was die or run at this point. His foot suddenly hit a small object, and he lost his balance. Now Chekov was never the most coordinated, and due to that his face met his good friend the ground. He scrabbled to get up, but he was roughly pushed down. He groaned as his face once again hit the cold floor.. The figure grabbed his curly hair and yanked his face up, the shadow chuckled as the fear crossed the young ensign's face.

"We are going to have sooo much fun" the menacing voice said with girth..

Chekov knew that voice.

"You thought you could escape, well sorry," the shadow grinned evilly flashing white teeth." the games over!"

Oh he definitely knew that voice.

The shadow released his grip causing Chekov to stumble away , backing up as far as he could.

"but he couldn't be there, it couldn't possibly real. He's Dead."

"oh, I'm not dead . I'm so far from that. Oh, this is going to be fun"

Chekov could he the smirk in the voice. He curled up in fetal position and grabbed his ears.

"you're not here. You're not real" he chanted, a sinister laughter rang out, increasing in volume every second. The voice was suffocating, it keep multiplying. It was surrounding him , the laughter was ear splitting. Chekov whimpered he wasn't ready to die, put it was better then staying with Him.

His oxygen supply was running out. He was having trouble breathing. He gasped in one more breath. He closed his eyes excepting his fate." Chekov!" a friendly voice echoed. He peeked an eye open but only saw darkness. "Pavel! WAKE UP" suddenly he felt warm hands shaking him his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was the blinding light of the sickbay and six blurry figures. As his eyes adjusted he saw his crew staring intently at him , worry written across there faces. He sat up or rather tried too. A task at which he failed miserably as it seemed all the strength was drained from him.

"easily now' Urhura cooed standing next to Spock.

"yeah, watch yer self" Scotty said

." V-vha-a-t-t hap-pi-n-ned" he said his mouth struggling to form words.

The crew looked at the ensign confused"

"you don't remember' the captain asked confused

Chekov blinked, he raked his brain for answers.

"It vas dark and cewld" he began" and.."

"Yes Chekov" Kirk asked

"Tha-that's it, that's all I remember, Sir"

Chekov sighed knowing that was of no use to the captain.

"you gave us all quite the fright !all scared up, barely breathing, bruised, and beaten" Bones explained

"Vhat!" Chekov exclaimed

"A landing party beamed down to a non- hostile planet, you where one of the few. You were separated and somehow you lost your communicator. We found you in a terrible state. We thought you were a goner, you where so white and pale, and there was so much blood' Kirk stated, "luckily" our good doctor pulled through"

Kirk patted Bones back, not even flinching at the evil glare McCoy gave him. Chekov looked lost and he glanced down to see he was indeed injured, he say bandages all over his arms. He felt something itchy on his chest, so he pulled up his uniform and saw a white gauze wrapped around his stomach area. He grimaced.

"Pavel" the captains voice made him look up and realized everyone was starring at him. He instantly tugged his shirt down a blushed.

"Sorry. Keptin" Chekov said sheepishly.

"It's all right " he said still concerned

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened" Spock questioned.

Chekov shook his head, in hindsight maybe , a little to hard. He winced as he grabbed his head, an action not missed by the doctor. McCoy started checking his vitals, everything seemed fine, except for how terrified the small Russian seemed before

."Chekov are you sure your okay?" McCoy questioned

Chekov nodded and made a move to stand up, only to be shoved back by a hand.

"and what do you think your doing" McCoy said glaring at the young navigator

"I vas going to leawe?"

What started as a statement was transformed into the question. Bones chuckled

"Sorry kid, ya' won't be leaving anytime soon. After all you got pretty hurt, and you are only seventeen after all. Your body needs rest." bones stated matter of fact-ly

Chekov gave a frightened look, how long was he stuck here. Don't get him wrong he liked the doctor and all but he had no desire to spend all his time with him.

Sulu chuckled" Have fun"

Kirk mumbled" Good luck"

This wasn't looking good. Chekov sighed, but he trusted McCoy's judgment. If he had said he would stay in her, so be it. But it will be so boring.

"Okay everyone out! This boy needs his rest. The crew groaned and bones baked out

"I said get out!"

The crew turned tail and shuffled out shouting: "get better!" Uhura "see you later ensign" Kirk "watch out for those bandages" Scotty and "sleep tight "Sulu. He smiled at his crew, they were just like his семья, his family.

The doctor sighed and said" you sure you're okay?"

Chekov nodded unsure why he keep asking that.

"It's just.. Well you were murmuring in your sleep, it looked like one hell of a nightmare"

Chekov swallowed. oh that's why. Chekov swallowed again holding back tears he forced a smile as he shrugged

"It vas noting really."

Please, believe the lie it is so much easier then the truth. Chekov wanted nothing more then for him to dismiss it. His smile faltered please buy it.

McCoy eyed the ensign , he was lying. Bones wanted to press farther, but he saw the fear in the Russian's eyes and decided against it. probably nothing.

"Okay if you say so"

Chekov released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Thank the heavens.

Bones reached for something on the desk before saying

"Brace yourself."

"Vat do-oww! Chekov yelled yanking his arm away letting out a stream of Russian words, definitely not compliments.

"Relax, it's just a sedative, it will help you sleep."

Chekov barely heard him, the world was spinning. Sleep. A voice was calling out. No I don't want to sleep the nightmares they'll come back! Was his last coherent thought as sleep grabbed him and dragged him under. No.

I'm sure this was a fail but tell me what you think! Next chapter is coming soon!J


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 What the hell?!

Dr. McCoy sighed as he shuffled papers on his desk, keeping a wary eye on the sleeping Ensign. He sighed again realizing staring at the sleeping boy wouldn't answer his questions. He pondered why Chekov had such a weird reaction to his earlier questions. He was angry that he had no idea, dammit he was supposed to be a doctor!The doctor stood up to leave realizing sitting here would not help the small Russian. He quickly checked Chekov vitals making sure his nap wouldn't be disturbed. Satisfied McCoy walked out, almost knocking Jim and his first officer over.

"For god's sake man would it kill you to look where you're going! Do Know what your problem is? Huh, Kid? You ain't got no God damn common sense! Some day you'll get us all killed! Don't expect me to help your sorry ask when you come here with something hurt cause of your fucking idiocy!"

Jim didn't even blink."How is our favorite Russian?"Jim inquired.

McCoy sighed again, there had been an awful lot of sighing today,ignoring Jim's nickname

"Physically? He should heal up fine. But that's not the problem here."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is it?" Jim asked.

"It's -well.. . How do I put this... It's his mental state I'm concerned about.

"What about it?"

"Jim he seems... I dunno, scared? Bones replied not finding the right words.

Spock once again raised an eyebrow."Fascinating"

"No it's not goddamn fascinating! There is a poor injured kid in that med bay! For god's sake man he's only seventeen!And I swear to fucking god you raise your eyebrows one more god damn time I'll rip them off! And you too dumb ass! you can't even restrain your self! You call yourself the goddamn captain but you have the maturity of a fucking toddler!Stop laughing Jim, It wasn't that fucking funny!"

Jim eyes widened and the laughter stopped completely. Spock wasn't phased , he was quite used to the doctors emotional outbursts.

"How do you know? I mean, are sure? This is whiz-kid were talking about." Jim asked suddenly

"Gee Jim,I don't know oh beside the fact he looks like someone killed his family when you ask him about it! I know somethings wrong, Jim I feel it in my bones!" Bones yelled annoyed Jim questioned his opinion.

Spock blinked before stating his option"Perhaps something happened to the ensign on the surface of that planet."

"You bet your Vulcan ass something happened. God Jim has he always been this dense You think a Vulcan woulda figured it out by now!"

Spock opened his mouth to retort, he was not dense. Jim decided now would be a good time to intervene or he wouldn't have a first officer or a CMO.

"Whoa ,whoa calm down guys" Jim says giving a grin, "Can't we all be friends?"

Bones glared at Spock, before snapping"No."

Jim ignored Bones' comment and asked him"Can you help Chekov?"

Bones looked away from the Vulcan ,his expression softening"I don't know Jim,but I can sure damn try."

"Can we help in any way?" Jim said pointing at himself and Spock.

McCoy pondered for a minute,"All I can ask of you, that you be there for the kid"

Jim nodded fiercely. Then McCoy turned his attention to the ships Vulcan first officer.

"And You better not even think of it! You will not poke or probe at this kid! He is not one of your science experiments! He is in a lot of pain and I Will Not tolerate you!" McCoy all but yelled gabbing Spock with his finger.

Spock nodded, having no intention to do anything of the sort. The ensign was not a science experiment. But it would be interesting to see what happened to him. Perhaps?

"Good" McCoy said warily, he had expected more of an argument out of the Vulcan.

Spock seemed to think it through before speaking up,"What exactly does "poking and probing" condense of?"

Bones stare coldly at the Vulcan."It means... Touch him and I'll rip those fucking Vulcan ears right off your fucking head and sew them back on upside down!"

Kirk spoke up "Spock, listen to the doc, and don't bother the wiz-kid."

Spock looked at the captain surprised, surely, as the captain he could see the logic?

"Spock, I'm serious" Kirk said

Spock opened his mouth, "Captain-"

"That is an Order Mister Spock."

Okay, maybe not. Spock quickly shut his mouth, it wasn't his job to question the Captain's orders.

A scream interrupted his thoughts. Bones paled and rushed through the sickbay doors, Jim and Spock just behind him.

What he saw looked like something out of a horror movie, the small ensign body was moving squirming and shaking, his arms failing, legs kicking, back ached with pain. They heard choruses of "Stop!" and "No Please" and something Russian that sounded like "Pomoshch'"

McCoy had no idea what that meant, I mean dammit he was a doctor not a translator! They also heard painful heat wrenching screams. Bones snapped into "doctor mode" and yelled at Jim and Spock to hold the ensign down. Bones grabbed a sedative of his desk and ran to the ensign. When he saw Chekov was contained , but still struggling courses of "Let me go!" were heard . Tears were already streaked down his face .Bones reached over and stabbed the hypo into his blood stream, as the needle pierced his skin, the ensign's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Bones' sleeve tugging on it.

"Please no more."His voice cracked, before his body went limp and he released Bones' sleeve.

Bones and Jim felt there heart drop, he sounded so pained, so lonely and so very broken. Even Spock felt sympathy for the small boy. Laying there on the hospital bed made him look extremely pale and weak. Had Chekov always been that small? Jim wondered.

Kirk wiped his brow and looked to the doctor for some sort explanation. McCoy looked as lost as he was, so they both turned to Spock who Tilted his head and said"Fascinating"

For once Bones agreed with the Vulcan.

"What the hell just happened?"Kirk asked loudly looking to his friends.

" I have no idea" Bones said before whispering

"Dammit"

**a/n**

**I am super sorry that I took forever to update! But here part two! I also want to say there are no parings in here except for a tad Spock/Uhura! :) I hope I can update soon. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
